jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jen'jidai Eversio
Do not confuse movement with action. :-Jen'jidai Eversio Jen'jidai Eversio was the former Jedi Master Walja Clibos in the era of the Jedi vs. Sith. He studied under the instruction of Master Greadmo before falling to the dark side of the Force, and eventually embracing the ways of the Dark Jedi and taking on the mantle of a Jen'jidai. As a Dark Jedi, he learned the ways of sabotage, politics, and diplomacy, as he served as the Dark Jedi Order's ambassador and trained under Jen'jidai Pyros and Jen'jidai Cthulu Plaga. He currently is married to the former empress, Aalia Ra, is the leader of the Black Guard, and is known as one of the most dangerous duelists in the galaxy. Biography Early Years Born to a poor single mother - Jade Clibos - on Naboo, Walja spent the first two years of his life on the picturesque planet before Jade decided to move herself and her son to the bustling city of Coruscant where she had hoped to secure more lucrative employment. After a year of being unable to find any steady work, Jade took her son Walja to the Jedi Temple on the off chance that he would be taken in by the Order. He was found to be Force adept, and was accepted to study the ways of the Jedi. It would be the last time Jade ever saw her son again as she died five years later in abject poverty on the giant city planet. After several years of training, Walja reached the age to be taken into an apprenticeship. As a Padawan Learner, Walja was assigned to Noku Greadmo, a Jedi Master with a slight tinge of darkness to his aura. Walja studied under Master Greadmo for twelve years. The Death of Walja Clibos and the Birth of Eversio After four years in Hutt and Wild Space, Clibos eventually ran into the late Jen'jidai C'thulu Plaga who showed Clibos the way of the Jen'jidai. The twenty year old was starting over again, but it was with the Jen'jidai that he felt his true talents could be showcased. Upon taking Walja under his wing, C'thulu renamed Clibos to take the first step towards ridding him of the past that haunted his pupil. He named Walja Eversio, which was ancient Sith for "to rip out from within" - a name C'thulu believed to be quite appropriate. For four years, Eversio learned under C'thulu before being granted the title of Jen'jidai - a lavish ceremony in ancient times that was usually followed with ample amounts of alcohol in the famed Golden Hall of the now ruined Asgard. The Dark Jedi Order at Asgard Eversio rose quickly through the ranks of the Dark Jedi Order. He was a skilled student, a ruthless warrior and had a sharp brain for the art of diplomacy which did not go unnoticed to C'thulu Plaga who made him Junior Representative of the Dark Jedi Order at the young age of twenty - three. Spending only two years at that post before ascending to the rank of Chief Ambassador of the Dark Jedi Order, he quickly became noticed both to the more senior-ed brothers of his Order but to friends and foes alike universally. By the time he was twenty-five years old Eversio was studying under Jen'jidai Xeroc Pyros on Togoria in the Temple of the Xendorian Guard. Pyros saw Eversio has the constant student - which he was. Studying under Pyros from the time he was twenty - five until his death at the age of thirty - three, Pyros instilled in Eversio the importance of telekinetic mastery. It was also during this time that Eversio rose through the ranks going from one of the diplomats of the Dark Jedi Order to their allies to one of the Master Councilors of the Dark Jedi Order along with C'thulu and Ver'ona Plaga. At the age of 33, the Dark Jedi Order which he had grown to love and cherish, collapsed under the weight of failed students. C'thulu burned the sacred temple to the ground upon resigning with Eversio and the two retreated to Trian for a time before Eversio began working with the ancient order commissioned by the Dark Jedi Order many years ago in secret - The Black Guard. Nyyrikki Tuoni and Eversio: Half Brothers Coming soon... Appearance and Description At 6 foot with solid black hair and dark brown eyes, Eversio wears traditional Jedi attire in black, with an over robe underneath. A tattoo of the emblem of the Dark Jedi Enclave resides on his right shoulder blade, while the coat of arms of the Black Guard is tattooed on his right bicep. Personality and Traits Perhaps the best glimpse into the personality of the Jen'jidai was best explained by his colleague, Jen'jidai Helgrind, during the days of the Dark Jedi Order at Asgard: "Never have I known a man to say so much without ever speaking a word. His presence is chilling, he finds humor in no things. C'thulu speaks of him as the Guardian of the Code and I believe it to be true. He is no philosopher like Jen'jidai Pyros or Jen'jidai William Reign, nay, he is as cold as Hoth, he is as unforgiving as the raging waters on Kamino. He sees clearly. There is no truth but the Jen'jidai truth. His friends speak little of him, for not many know a thing about him because he is not one for idle chatter with anybody outside of C'thulu." :- Jen'jidai Helgrind's personal journals. Powers and Abilities Mastered *Telekinesis (Perhaps Eversio's strongest ability in the Force, as tt was something that was stressed through his teachings under Xeroc Pyros) *Force Lightning *Force Blast (A Force power that was studied extensively under C'thulu Plaga) *Protection Bubble *Force Armor *Combustion Weapons and Fighting Styles Weapons *''Lightsaber'' :This lightsaber's blue hue comes from it's Nextor Crystal. The handle is made from cortosis. *''Gauntlets'' :Two gauntlets made from beskar, with six inch blades that are engaged and dispatched upon Eversio's use of telekinesis. *''The Assassin's Blade'' :A gift from Valandil, the blade is six inches long and, when worn, is worn on Eversio's left hand. *''Saberstaff'' : A gift from Jen'jidai Cthulu Plaga. It can detach into two separate lightsabers if need be. *''Plasma Sword'' :It's blue with white surrounding it, looking like a bolt of lightning that has been unnaturally straightened with thousands of tiny sparks surrounding it. It was a gift from Eversio's half brother, Nyyrikki Tuoni. *''Daggers'' :Two of them. They have buttons that when pressed, their blades shoot out at incredible speeds. Both are taped to Eversio's calves on the side on each leg. *''XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistols'' :Two of them, with chip. One uses explosive rounds, the other uses phrik rounds. Fighting Styles Mastered *Trakata (lightsaber technique) *Shien *Juyo Apprentices *Atrum Equus Associates Coming soon... Romance and Marriage Sinistra Coming soon... Ys Samara Coming soon... Aalia Ra Coming soon... Children Aja Ra - by Aalia Ra Behind the Scenes Coming soon... Triva Coming soon... Category:Characters